


In the Good Old Autumn-Time

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sid is woken up in the middle of the night by a letter from an old friend. How will Sid's boyfriend respond?





	In the Good Old Autumn-Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XylophoneCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylophoneCat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Is In The Air (So Is Magic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804214) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70). 
  * Inspired by [Three's A Crowd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117800) by [fourthlinefic (XylophoneCat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylophoneCat/pseuds/fourthlinefic). 



> Happy opening night, fellow Pens fans (among others)! :D
> 
> I thought of this fic after XylophoneCat wrote jealous!Geno in the above-linked fic. Since my magic!SidGeno fic (also linked above) was written for XylophoneCat, revisiting the same AU made perfect sense. I hope you enjoy it!!

Sid was sleeping soundly in Geno's arms when the "noot-NOOT!" of an incoming letter woke him up. With some difficulty, he freed his arm from his boyfriend's steel-like grasp and held out his hand. Despite the very limited light coming from the stars outside the window, Sid immediately recognized the wolverine seal on the folded parchment. He forced himself out of Geno's embrace and practically ran to the study, where he turned on a lamp, tapped the seal with his thumb to open the letter, and read:

 _SC,_  
_They're setting me up. I need a place for at least one night. Let me know when to show up._  
_Sorry,_  
_JJ_

Sid grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote his answer quickly: 

_JJ,_  
_You can come tonight._  
_See you soon,_  
_SC_

He folded it, used his wand to seal it, and cast a send spell. Once the familiar "NOOT-noot!" carried away the letter, he dropped his head in his hands and exhaled softly. This wasn't good. 

"What wrong, exclamation dot?" Sid looked up and saw Geno standing in the doorway, worry etched across his face. 

"I can't explain it, but...a friend is coming to stay here, hopefully not for long. When he gets here, we'll explain everything, I promise." 

"Not your thing, so you can't explain?" Geno guessed. Sid nodded, then smiled as Geno walked over to him. "Make sense, my Sid. When he coming?" 

"In a few hours, I think." 

"Then I go make dinner for him, and you set up guest room." Geno kissed Sid on the forehead before leaving the room. Sid sighed and did the same. 

A few hours later, a puff of smoke brought a familiar figure to the front door. "Sid..." he whispered, clearly exhausted.

"It's okay, Jack." Sid pulled him into a tight hug. "The guest room's set up, and Geno is getting something for you to eat."

"Who's Geno?" Jack asked, stepping out of the hug.

"Me." Geno walked into the room. He wasn't quite scowling, but he wasn't smiling, either.

Jack blinked, then nodded in understanding. "Oh, of course - Sid calls you 'Tall and Handsome' in his letters." He smiled and held out his hand. "Jack Johnson. It's nice to meet you, though I'm sorry for imposing these circumstances."

"Hi." Geno shook Jack's hand, his facial expression inching closer to a real scowl. "How you know my Sid?"

"Boarding school," Jack explained. "We were roommates and bonded over growing up amid crime waves. My parents are very powerful in the mob where I'm from, but they couldn't scare Sid when they came to visit, so that just made me trust him even more."

"It was a week after you got back at the baseball team for making fun of my accent," Sid pointed out. "You enchanted their textbooks to fall onto their feet, you made rainclouds hover over their heads, and you infested the baseball diamond with really loud crickets - and that's just the stuff you admitted to. I'm still not convinced the captain's broken nose had nothing to do with you."

"No comment," Jack laughed.

Geno's jaw dropped momentarily. "You do all that for Sid?"

"We were best friends at that point, even if it took him a few more weeks to realize it," Jack shrugged. "In any case, we stayed in touch after graduation. I told Sid awhile back that my parents were starting to hang around too much, and he told me I was welcome to stay with him anytime. I figured out earlier tonight that my parents were planning to have me framed and arrested for robbery, so I hit the road and sent the letter here as soon as I felt safe. I'll figure out something permanent in the morning, but I need somewhere to crash for tonight."

"I take you with me to work," Geno said. "We need security guy. Apartment above shop not used in over a year, so you stay there."

"Really?" Sid and Jack said in unison.

"Really - you know this, Sid!" Geno laughed. "Apartment been empty since wedding. Wedding a week before we meet. We meet a year and a month ago."

"Not what I meant," Sid clarified, with Jack nodding in agreement. "I meant, you're really going to do all that to help Jack when you've just met him?"

"Of course." Geno placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Anybody who seek justice when Sid hurt is friend of mine. So unless Jack insult my mama's borscht recipe in next five minutes, he friend of mine."

"Borscht sounds amazing right now," Jack said. "Thanks, Geno."

"Welcome. Follow me to kitchen."

As they walked, Jack spoke again: "The shop is where you guys met, right? It was a little confusing in the letters."

"We met in the shop and through letters," Sid replied, smiling fondly as Geno served the borscht. "We fell in love twice at the same time. Pscyhologically it was very confusing, but personally it's been just wonderful."

**Author's Note:**

> Let's Go Pens! :D
> 
> Fic title inspired by "In the Good Old Summertime", which is a movie musical adaptation of "The Shop Around the Corner" starring Judy Garland. ("The Shop Around the Corner" inspired "You've Got Mail", which in turn inspired the initial fic in this verse.)


End file.
